memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi language
The Ferengi language was the spoken and written language of the Ferengi, whose homeworld was Ferenginar. Written language Ferengi writing looked much like a flowchart, with many sixty degree angles. Text radiated from the center outward, which indicated the direction of writing as well. Ferengi text could be written with or without a central hexagon, radiating from one side of a hexagon only and in single horizontal lines on signs and short notes. ( ; ). Keiko O'Brien's classroom featured a chart depicting the English, the Bajoran, the Cardassian, and the Ferengi alphabets. The chart listed some sixty-plus Ferengi language symbols. ( ) Ferengi Lexis * The words "ooh" and "latinum" meant the same in Ferengi as they did in English. ( ) * There was no word for "crisp" in Ferengi, since all food got mushy on Ferenginar. This was due to the planet having a high humidity and near constant rainfall. ( ) *'DaiMon': a rank given to one in charge of a starship; roughly analogous to a Federation . ( ) *'Nagus': a title of authority; esp. Grand Nagus, leader of the Ferengi Alliance. This was, presumably, an English translation, as certain Earth leaders (i.e. those of Ethiopia) also bore the title of Nagus. ( ) *'Lobeling': a child. ( ) *'Moogie': mom or mother. ( ) *'oo-mox': massage of the ears, a sexual practice. There was no non-Ferengi translation for this word. ( ) Established words : "Dear Quark, Used parts from your disruptor to fix the replicators. Will return them soon. - Rom."]] :Yop: "I" ( ) :Yop-im too: "I'm sorry" ( ) :Gren: "You" ( ) :Neep-gren: "Thank you" ( ) :Yoba: Brother ( ) :Kora noosa?: "Anything?" ( ) :NanDi: "Excellent" ( ) :Nass: "No" ( ) :Lahje: "Here" ( ) :Lat: "to", such as between the names of a sender and recipient, when hailing someone. ( ) Rain There were 178 different Ferengi words for rain. glebbening - an especially severe rainstorm ( ) Established dialogue :The following comes from the script for : Keh-ee Yoor-ee Dah-teh-ee... The first part of Tog's computer security access code. Presumably the syllables are either the names of Ferengi letters, or words, i.e numbers. :The following examples are from the script for : Goss uff wok ton. :Let us out of here. Brik yop tal hopdrew, ki los hoem bog? :If I jumped off a roof, would you do that, too? Gren fatarik oo-mox? :Unknown, may mean something like "What do you say I teach you how to oo-mox?" Ya ta fa? :Unknown, may mean "Is that a yes?" Gren fa hoe loth pex-pil? :Haven't you got that translator fixed yet? Vo yop toe pah? :Can I have that? Yop triska gleep do-sta gren-la. :I need that metal thing you're holding. Neep-gren. :Thank you. :The following examples are from the script for . It is possible these lines are in a different dialect/language than that used by the Ferengi on . Irr zoun nagool ahsp. :They're not responding to hails. Cucht eeta ekrajhn-voy? :What do your scans say? Irr gnales. Nohm setron quetsivoo! :They're alive, but unconscious. It worked! Vaneeday. :Take us in. Cucht nee va zeh? :Do you know this species? Y-solah-na. :This way. Tenda sout bazul. Ningor. :It's not on this deck. Let's go. Gar-day latinum sou-tah! :This is worth its weight in latinum. Sapa-moul! :Don't touch it! Ehj saf-rey tomen-dee. :I know how to deactivate it. Konah see-oh-mahj irr zoon. :The fools never knew what hit them. Orink! :Look at this! Senpa tah-moy. Lorala rrela! :She's beautiful. Exquisite lobes! Latinum soun teyvalah :She's probably worth a thousand bars of latinum. Ulis tenda vool. :Ulis is waiting to hear from us. Sop moepree. :We're clear. La-voy Daemon. :This looks like the captain. Letra deemo mirra! :Don't touch anything! Klaxut. :Go ahead. Feesha vou dole! :We hit the jackpot! Ree-jahvey. :We'll be right here. Guzah puh naam. :Their medicines might be valuable. Sel tre-oght da-techt. :Roughly "Take all possible." Ehj ocuuz sahfi? :What about the equipment? Guzah louz. :Medicine first. Ingala habi. :Wake him. Ingala duk habi? :Do you command this ship? Duk habi nakustra? :Are you the Captain? Bok megoron duk...? :roughly "Do you understand...?" Background information Ferengi statements that were scripted for but don't feature in "Acquisition" include: Lir rrela toh teepah. :Their lobes are so small. Yrutu mahs. :She's mine. Ehj voyet! :I saw her first! Rrela pik'tabol... :With those lobes... Sen-pah tou! :I found another pretty one! External link * Category:Ferenginar Category:Languages de:Ferengi (Sprache) fr:Ferengi (langue)